


Come Home ('cause I've been waiting for you)

by fastestmanalive



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, bit angsty but with a happy ending?, but it's still different from both, clearly i suck at explaining things i'm sorry, i used things from the book and the movie sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't do it, Tommy! Don't you bloody do it!”</p>
<p>He tries to grab Thomas's arm, but the boy is already halfway inside the maze. Newt yanks his hand back just before the heavy doors fully close with a crunching sound. </p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home ('cause I've been waiting for you)

“Don't do it, Tommy! Don't you bloody do it!”

 

He tries to grab Thomas's arm, but the boy is already halfway inside the maze. Newt yanks his hand back just before the heavy doors fully close with a crunching sound.

 

“NO!” He _falls_ forward, hammering his fists against the cold stone. He can hear his blood rushing in his ears. “Open the buggin' doors!” He can feel hands on his shoulders, his arms, trying to pull him away. His best friends are out there, _Tommy_ is out there, he can't lose all of them, he has to _fight_ for them.

 

He sees a beetle blade a few metres on his right, yells insults and threats at it. The other boys stare at him in shock. Newt pushes against the doors with his entire body – it's a futile effort, but he has to try _something_.

 

“Newt, let go,” he hears Chuck's sombre voice next to him, feels his hand squeezing his shoulder. He does listen then, nodding once, his breathing ragged. He leans his forehead against the smooth stone and closes his eyes.

 

Slowly the boys around him disperse, making preparations for the night. Only Chuck and Jeff, who patches up his hand with a glare (“You're a shuckin' idiot, Newt.”), stay with him. He sits down, leaning against the door and tilting his head up to look at the sky. It's getting dark; the Grievers will come out soon. Bloody brilliant.

 

Chuck sits down next to him after Jeff leaves. The young boy's leg is twitching, his hands are fumbling with what looks like a small piece of wood.

 

“D'you think... D'you think they'll make it?” Chuck asks with a small voice. He sounds scared, worried.

 

Newt shakes his head. It's no use giving the boy hope only to let reality crush him the next morning. He knows Chuck looks up to Thomas; he hasn't been here long, but has already made an impact on the boy. And on Newt.

 

Newt waits. Of course he does. At one point – he guesses it's around midnight – Chuck falls asleep slumped against the wall. A bit later Zart brings them blankets and sandwiches, giving Newt a sad smile.

 

Newt shrugs. And waits. What else is he supposed to do?

 

–

 

Newt doesn't sleep. He can't. Instead, he listens to Chuck's faint snores and tries not to think of the three boys in the maze. He fails.

 

It's bad enough that Minho and Alby didn't make it back in time. But did Thomas have to run to them? Did he have to play the buggin' hero? What good is it that they don't lose 'only' two, but three Gladers in one night?

 

Newt doesn't like to admit it but he's scared. He's scared for Alby. He's scared for Minho. He's scared for Tommy. _Tommy_ , Newt thinks with a frustrated groan. He's beginning to think that the Greenie has more klunk than brain in his head. But- No, he has a good heart. He risked his life for two boys he didn't even know that well. Newt groans again and scolds himself to stop thinking about his friends in the past tense.

 

At dawn, the other Gladers gather at the doors again. Some look worried (Frypan, Zart, Winston), others annoyed (Gally and his minions). There's a general agreement to let Chuck sleep for a bit longer – he's the youngest, they all feel a bit protective of him – but as soon as the crunching sounds of the opening doors fill the Glade, Chuck is up and staring at the doors in anticipation.

 

Newt crosses his arms over his chest after they've examined the empty corridor. “Told you, Chuck. They're not coming back.” He pats the boy's shoulder when he looks at him dejectedly and turns on his heel. _Of course_ they didn't make it; the Grievers probably had their fun with three mostly unarmed teenagers.

 

Suddenly, he hears Zart say, “No way...” and Chuck's “Yeah!”, and Newt turns around so fast he almost stumbles and runs towards the doors despite his aching leg.

 

–

 

Newt makes sure Alby is taken care of by the Med-jacks. He instructs Frypan to make Minho a big breakfast. Then he starts looking for Tommy.

 

He finds him in the Deadheads, near the graves where he was attacked by Ben – was it only a few days ago? He is leaning against a tree, eyes closed, head titled toward the sky. Newt traces the long line of his neck with his eyes, counts the moles dotting his skin. He stops when he's next to the other boy, who opens his eyes slowly.

 

“So, killed a Griever, huh?” Newt nudges his shoulder but Thomas doesn't smile, frowns at him.

 

“Yeah. I was trying to save Alby and Minho. I got lucky.”

 

Newt laughs, the sound hollow to his ears. “You're a klunkhead, you know that?” Tommy's frown deepens, and Newt wants to smooth out the crease between his eyebrows with his thumb.

 

“Hey, we survived!” Thomas protests.

 

Newt shakes his head, taking a step closer to the other boy, who is looking at his lips now. “If you ever feel like doing something bloody stupid like this again... don't.” Newt cups Thomas's cheek and presses a chaste kiss on his lips. He hears a sharp intake of breath but Thomas doesn't pull away, responding eagerly and even trying to deepen the kiss after a minute.

 

Newt chuckles and takes a step back. He has to bite back a grin when Thomas follows him, lips still in a pout. “ _Tommy_ ,” Newt whispers, “you buggin' idiot-”

 

“Stop insulting me,” Thomas interrupts and grins, bright and giddy, and Newt doesn't waste any time to kiss it off his shuck face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my first TMR/Newtmas fic. Sorry if it's awkward/out of character.  
> 2\. This is the first time I've posted anything - please be gentle :)  
> 3\. English isn't my first language and I'm tired and this isn't beta'd - I'm sorry for any mistakes, please feel free to point them out.  
> 4\. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
> 5\. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
